<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My experiences in the Danganronpa Fandom by kiyokore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900543">My experiences in the Danganronpa Fandom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyokore/pseuds/kiyokore'>kiyokore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author's Favorite, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Opinion Dump, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyokore/pseuds/kiyokore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome! In this book, I'm going to talk about some Danganronpa opinions of mine, both about characters and the fandom itself. I might also review fanfics that are talked about a lot.<br/>If you have a question, ask away and I'll answer it in a seperate chapter! I look forward to writing this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome, Dear Reader!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! The name's Kiyokore and this is an entire book full of opinions and stuff.<br/>Right now, I have absolutely no idea what's gonna come in the future, but some things I've been contemplating are<br/>-character analyzes<br/>-criticism to the fandom or other<br/>-fanfic reviews<br/>-character ratings<br/>-short fics (by request)<br/>-answering questions (if you have any, that is)</p>
<p>No matter what I write here, keep in mind that this is my personal opinion and I'm not trying to attack anybody. You and I can't agree on everything, but please be polite. I'll be as nice as I can possibly be when expressing critique!</p>
<p>Starting off, I'll list up a few of my favorite characters from each game.</p>
<p>Trigger Happy Havoc:<br/>Makoto Naegi<br/>Leon Kuwata<br/>Yasuhiro Hagakure<br/>Mondo Oowada<br/>Sakura Oogami</p>
<p>Goodbye Despair:<br/>Teruteru Hanamura<br/>Mahiru Koizumi<br/>Peko Pekoyama<br/>Nekomaru Nidai<br/>Akane Owari<br/>Hajime Hinata<br/>(Sonia Nevermind)<br/>(Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu)</p>
<p>Danganronpa V3:<br/>Rantaro Amami<br/>Kaede Akamatsu<br/>Kirumi Tojo<br/>Tenko Chabashira<br/>Korekiyo Shinguji<br/>Gonta Gokuhara<br/>Tsumugi Shirogane (up until trial 6 unfortunately)</p>
<p>That'll be it for now. I have a lot to get off my chest, so I'm probably going to update this fic a lot.<br/>Goodbye for now!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rating Every Game Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is my rating of Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc. That includes a quick summary of each murder and my personal opinion on the trial and my reactions to the most important turning points.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Starting off with the original, the first game of the franchise. It's probably my least favorite out of the three main games, but that doesn't mean I particularly dislike it. I just think the overall aesthetic and atmosphere had a lot of room to improve. One thing that bothers me a lot personally is the background art. I can't say why, but it's just off somehow. This pertains both the courtrooms and the several parts of the school. Maybe it's just because we don't get to see the outside at all? It's hard to say.</p><p>Moving on to the cast now: I think this game had a really strong cast for starters. The majority of the characters was incredibly well-written, while others just felt like placeholders. The best example for such a character is definitely Hifumi. It was clear from the start that he was going to die without taking on a major role. It's a shame, with a bit more backstory and a more appealing design, he could've been a fun character. Now, the most important person in the entire game is of course the protagonist Makoto. Out of the three main protags (I'm not counting Kaede for more or less obvious reasons), he's definitely my favorite since he's the most realistic out of the bunch. I see a lot of people calling him stupid in trials, and they're absolutely right. But when you think about it, it makes sense. He's a totally average guy who just got into Hope's Peak by winning a lottery. It's logical that he wouldn't be too smart. Instead, he needs help from the female support character Kyoko. I personally don't like her at all, but she's a well-written character who really makes a good protag sidekick. Then Byakuya, the antagonist who's not really an antagonist. During my first playthrough, I despised him because he just struck me as the rich asshole type. Looking into his character deeper, I gained much more respect for him. That just goes to show that you shouldn't judge a character before watching their FTEs and informing yourself about their backstory. A lot of his actions make much more sense with that in mind. The only one aside from these three I'm going to mention is Toko since there's actually a change in her character visible throughout the game's events. That would be her split personality. I'm no psychologist, but I don't think the way this serious mental illness is portrayed is completely accurate to reality. Also, it strikes me as totally unrealistic that everyone else in the group just accepts the fact that there is a literal serial killer among their group that threatens to slaughter them at multiple occasions. I do like the contrast between quiet and loud in Toko and Genocider Sho, but I think it's a bit too exaggerated for my tastes.</p><p>Now let's go through the events of the story and the singular chapters in chronological order, starting at Chapter 1. Makoto is introduced, walks a few steps into his new elite high school, passes out and wakes up in a sealed classroom with a note. He follows its instructions and goes to the gym, where he meets his new classmates. Monokuma shows up, tells everyone the rules of the killing game and later hands out motive videos. Middle school acquaintance Sayaka is deeply disturbed by the content of hers and gets a panic attack. That evening, she asks Makoto to switch rooms because apparently she's scared someone will murder her. In reality, she's planning to murder someone and frame it on Makoto. She asks Leon over to her room and attacks him, but he fights back and manages to injure her. She flees into the bathroom and he uses his toolkit to break in and stab her. The rest of the gang discovers her body the next morning.<br/>This case is for one a good start to the game and its challenges, but on the other hand, it's too obvious from the start. That's because of her dying note. The game says it's 11037, but I'm pretty sure every single player saw that and went "bullshit, that says Leon upside down". So you start the trial already knowing who the killer is, and you just have to find evidence supporting it. One thing that really helps you is the fact that Leon is acting too certain that you, Makoto, are the culprit. I did like the post-trial events leading up to his execution. I felt genuinely sorry for Leon (but then again, that's probably biased since I love him).<br/>Overall, I like this chapter. It's not the best, but I like it. The choice of victim was good, but kinda obvious. To this day, I have a love-hate relationship with Sayaka, but I liked the impact she had on the story. The culprit, on the other hand, just seemed completely random. (Fun fact: it wasn't! Leon and Sayaka were the first two characters designed and the artists used them for reference for almost every other character. Over time, they grew so tired of them that they decided to kill them off as the first two people to die. Still, it's random to me since Leon didn't have a major role.)<br/>Oh yeah, Junko also dies, but that's irrelevant until later. I didn't care about her and her death was just a little shock factor.</p><p>In chapter two, another area of the school opens. That includes the pool and the locker rooms, where the next murder takes place. The motive was a secret from each character's past that would be revealed to everyone else if a murder didn't occur in a certain timespace. The unlucky victim is Chihiro Fujisaki. The murderer is Mondo Oowada, although Byakuya tampered with the crime scene to frame Genocider Sho for the murder, or at least expose her. Chihiro's body is found in the girl's locker room hanging by a lamp cord in a crucified position with the word Bloodlust smeared on the wall behind her.<br/>During the trial, it's revealed that Chihiro's actually a boy. While I do support LGBTQ+ with all my heart, I've never done personal research on the transgender topic, so I'm not gonna comment on that in order to avoid triggering people. But this new information leads to the assumption that the murderer is male. The culprit Mondo makes a fatal mistake and says something crucial. By that point, it's certain he committed the crime. Before he is executed, both his and Chihiro's motives are revealed and the scene is honestly pretty emotional. I can relate to both of the characters, so it was a pretty sad moment for me. I did like Chihiro, but just not as much. Mondo was a badass while still being a gentleman. I can never decide which DR1 boy I like the most, but he's definitely up there on my list. Mondo is then executed and his now close friend Taka falls into depression. This is one of my favorite trials of the entire franchise since the suspicion shifts between characters with every new piece of evidence. Neither of the characters were important to the following events of the game, but such is every second chapter.</p><p>The third chapter is set into motion by a fight over a laptop which contains an AI of Chihiro. The fight takes place between Taka, who can communicate with Mondo using this laptop, and Hifumi, who allegedly fell in love with the Alter Ego. After the motive, a big sum of money, is presented, the laptop suddenly disappears. Then, a chaotic series of faking death, actually dying, fleeing and chasing, framing and murdering begins. It's so chaotic that I'm not even going to try summarizing the steps. Anyways, the first victim is Kiyotaka Ishimaru. The culprit is Hifumi Yamada, but he's suddenly dead as well. His killer is Celestia Ludenberg. She is seen "injured" multiple times leading up to the murders, so she was on the top of my suspect list from the start. In the trial, right when she's found out, she freaks out and shows her true personality. Her real name, Taeko Yasuhiro, is also revealed before she's executed, along with her motive.<br/>I didn't like this chapter. It was all to chaotic for me to follow and I was disappointed in the outcome. The post-trial sequence wasn't emotional or relatable to me either, so this chapter really didn't trigger many emotions. I didn't like any of the characters too much either. Taka was just plain annoying to me before Mondo died. Afterwards, that changed a little. I still didn't like him too much, but I started to feel bad for him and hoped he'd survive or get justice. His death disappointed me. Hifumi was a character I was always neutral on. I kinda hoped there would be a turning point in the story in which he'd become more likable. I really wanted to like him, but there weren't many appealing parts to his personality and character that made it easy for me. Then he just died off. My first reaction was something like "oh, there goes Hifumi. That's a shame." As for Celeste, she gave off culprit vibes from the start, so I really wasnt surprised. It was really creative of the writers to give her this facade and make her drop it when she freaks out. I loved that point in the trial, but that's not enough to make me like the entire chapter. I did really like the two-victim-thing, it was surprising and unexpected, at least to me.</p><p>In the fourth chapter, it's revealed that Sakura Oogami is a spy working for the mastermind. No motive is needed before the next murder occurs, and the victim is Sakura herself. She's found in a locked room with two head injuries and severe poisoning. I went into the trial being absolutely clueless about who could be the culprit, so it was really exciting for me to go along and learn more. The blame first falls onto Hiro, then Genocider Sho, then Aoi. Aoi is loud and harsh in this trial, continuously trying to pin the murder on anybody. She even openly admits to killing Sakura herself when she's accused of it. But something still doesn't fit, and so the final verdict is Sakura's suicide. She did this because she was pressured to kill by Monokuma. It turns out that the people of her dojo are held hostage by the mastermind, so Monokuma forces her to do his will. She doesn't want to kill another person, though, so she chooses to end her own life. This would keep the people in the dojo safe and bring the others one step closer to surviving. Aoi found out about this before her plan was even fully executed, and since Sakura was very close to her, she tried to kill everybody else including herself by making a wrong decision in the trial. In the end, they make the right one and Alter Ego is destroyed.<br/>This is definitely my favorite trial from the first game. Sakura was my favorite character from the start although she got so little screentime (the length of her voice files in total is only 3 minutes long. In comparison, Teruteru, who was the culprit in Chapter 1 of SDR2, has 10 minutes of voice files. Am I the only one sensing a bit of unfairness here?). When it was revealed that she was the traitor, I already had the idea that she wasn't doing it out of free will. I hoped she wouldn't die, but I had the feeling she would anyways. She did, and it made me really sad, but also curious as to who did it. During the trial, it was already clear to me after some time of passing the blame back and forth, but it was still pretty heartbreaking when it was revealed that she committed suicide. I also felt terribly sorry for Aoi.<br/>Overall, this chapter and trial were a whole emotional mess to me, but that was just what made it so good. It left a strong impression on me and that's just what a good video game death is supposed to do.</p><p>In the fifth chapter, Makoto is attacked in the middle of the night by a masked person. Kyoko stops them from killing him, though, and they disappear only to be found dead in the garden a little while later. The corpse blows up upon closer investigation, so we can't actually tell who the victim even is. There aren't many hints to the culprit either, but during the trial, all the found evidence points to Kyoko being the killer. The player is given two options: either to expose or protect her. If the player exposes her lie (which I did during my first playthrough), she is executed and the game ends in a wrong end. The other option leads to Makoto being executed even though he isn't guilty. He survives the execution thanks to Alter Ego and comes back to hold another trial. During this trial, it becomes evident that the corpse they found was previously dead and belonged to Junko Enoshima. Another twist shows that Junko, who died all the way back in chapter 1, wasn't even Junko, but her twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba, the 16th student, dressing up as her. So where's the real Junko? She's still alive, and she's the mastermind! She suddenly pops up and gives a long talk about despair before Makoto is revealed to be the Ultimate Hope and defeats her alongside the remaining survivors. Junko goes into a complete craze and presses the button to execute herself. Her Ultimate Punishment is a combination of all the executions so far, and she finally dies by being crushed to death. She drops a button (or does she? Where does it come from?) which unlocks the door to the outside world. And on that note, the game ends.<br/>I had to cut this summary really short since there's so much going on in the chapter. Overall, I love this chapter. It's not chaotic, it's actually pretty easy to keep up with the sequence of events. The trial was irritating at times and the wrong end was just weird, but the route in which Makoto gets executed is original and really well done. I was really happy when Alter Ego saved him. Then, of course one of the most iconic moments in Danganronpa history: the mastermind reveal. As I said, Junko's death in the first chapter didn't really have much of an impact on me except for shock. I just didn't get to know her enough. When she showed up again, I hoped for a bit of insight, but I was honestly fairly disappointed. I get it, she's the Ultimate Despair, but the story that she was just born hating everything kinda sucks. I was hoping there would be a certain event that caused her to fall into despair. She's a good villain, but at the same time, there could've been more to her. The trial also left me wishing that we could learn more about Mukuro. Her talent is awesome and her backstory is solid, but she just exists in Junko's shadow. I didn't watch the Danganronpa 3 anime yet, but I will once I get the chance. From what I heard, it seems like I'd like Mukuro more than Junko.<br/>I adore the way the game ended. The Ultimate Punishment was a final blast of action and gruesomeness, but it gave the player hope. I still don't get where that button came from, but the last image, the survivors standing before the door to the outside world filled with hope, was just amazing. The first game has my favorite ending out of all of them. Another thing I loved about this game was how the characters left an impact on the following games and even made appearances.</p><p>So to sum it up, Danganronpa 1 was one hell of an experience. It was both emotional and filled with action. The characters were lovely and I must say there's not a single one I actually hate. They all had their individual flaws and skills, I loved the idea of making them all especially talented at one thing. Seeing them all get along or dispute was great and entertaining, the murders and executions were heartbreaking, but amazing. The plans were also clever and most of them kept the class trial difficult and entertaining.  The story and plots were all quite good, but as the following two games show, there was room to improve. I got into Danganronpa when the third game was already out, and if I didn't have the comparison, I probably would've had a higher impression of it. But still, I love this game a lot and while the others are better in my opinion, it's memorable and amazing and it makes me kinda sad how it's being ignored by some people.</p><p>Thank you for reading! Feel free to suggest any future topics. I'll start working on my review for the second game immediately, but since it takes so long to write, I might put it on hold depending on what you'd like to read. Thank you for all the positive reviews, by the way! This book has only existed for about a day and there's already 5 kudos. I really hope this goes on because I'm having fun so far!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>typo: makoto is apparently the ultimate hoe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rating Every Game Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is my rating for Super Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair. I'll do everything just like I did with the first game and I hope you enjoy. Let me know if there's anything else you wanna hear!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second game of the Danganronpa franchise is called Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Out of the three main games there are, this one takes the place for my favorite. The biggest reason for that is probably the entire tropical island setting and the wonderful cast. I like the way the killing game is introduced as a school trip and everything's all harmless at first. The aesthetic is totally inappropriate for something like a killing game, but to me, it was strangely relaxing and calming. The island system was also really cool in my opinion. From the start of the game, you actually have to explore around the open areas to meet the characters. I can't really say why, but gameplay-wise, this game was the most fun for me. That pertains both the trials and the parts in between murders. </p><p>Still, my favorite thing about this game is clearly the cast. I really like most of the characters. Of course, there are a few exceptions, but they're mostly all fun to have around. I can sympathize with a lot of them and they're all unique and well-written. Compared to the first game, it seems that there are no actual placeholders and every character was written separately and diligently. We start it off with our protagonist Hajime Hinata. He's earned his spot in Hope's Peak, it wasn't just a lottery, but he can't remember his talent for the majority of the game. It's only later in the game that we find out he's a reserve course student, which means he has no talent, but payed to get in. So he doesn't have any special talent, but he still seems a lot smarter than Makoto in the first game. Another striking aspect to his personality is his more aggressive approach to some things. I've heard several people say he's apparently pretty rude in the trials. Personally, I can relate to him pretty well and he's my second favorite male protagonist. At other times, he's just happy and nice. I like both sides of him. Then he has his female support character like every other protag. That's Chiaki Nanami. She's very sweet, supportive, smart and cute and was designed to appeal to the average player. Unfortunately, I really don't like her. The people who agree with me on that note often use the word mary sue, which is pretty accurate if you ask me. Her backstory is also very flat. She's an AI programmed by Chihiro's dad and so she's adorably oblivious to things like love. I looked up her FTEs, so I don't think there's anything else to find out about her. She's just plain boring and her personality and design (which is admittedly really cute) aren't enough to make up for it to me. This game's “antagonist” is Nagito Komaeda, who makes a drastic change of character in the first trial. At first, he's nice and a bit mysterious, but he was really one of my favorite characters at first. Then he goes crazy and shows an obsession with hope, while portraying himself as lowly trash. I tried to continue liking him, but it got harder and harder the more he talked about hope. It got so annoying after a while that I gave up on trying to get to like him. But his insanity makes sense because he has a horrible past. I didn't know that at first, and now that I do, I understand him a little better. He's an example of a wonderfully written character, so I respect him and I get why so many people love him.</p><p>Onto the events of the game now! At first, Hajime introduces himself and walks towards a large door. He passes out, though, and when he wakes up, he's locked in a classroom with all the other students. They try to figure out their situation for a while until Magical Miracle Girl Usami shows up and tells them it's their first day at Hope's Peak and they're about to take a class field trip. With a wave of her wand, they're on a tropical island. A little while later, Hajime passes out and is awoken by Nagito. They explore the terrain together and meet the rest of the cast. They all gather on the beach and just when they're starting to have fun, dark clouds roll in, announcing Monokuma's appearance. He turns the school trip into a killing game and turns Usami into Monomi. Byakuya Togami – or as we later find out, the Ultimate Impostor – proclaims himself leader of the group and plans a party in order to preserve peace. He takes extreme precaution to prevent murder, but he ends up getting killed. During his trial, the blame falls onto Nagito and he shows his insanity. The murderer is someone else, though: Teruteru Hanamura, who cooked the food for the party. He was actually plotting to kill Nagito since he happened to find out he was planning a murder, but since the Ultimate Impostor pushed him, he was the victim instead. I found it sad since I liked this version of Byakuya much more than the one from the first game. He had good leader qualities and I really would've liked to have him around for longer. The post-trial was heartbreaking to me. Teruteru's backstory is adorable while it's sad. I felt so sorry for him and actually got close to tears when he cried “mama” before being dragged away for execution. This trial was one of the best from the game. The victim was a bit predictable to me, but the culprit seemed random just like in the first game. This time, I don't know if there was a reason for Teruteru dying so early. There better be.</p><p>In the second chapter, Monokuma presents a motive. It's a video game called Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, and although playing the game inside the game was fun, I thought it was a stupid motive. The true end reveals the fact that it's based on true events, and with a little thinking around the corner, it reveals that Mahiru Koizumi once killed Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's little sister. This leads him to wanting to murder her, but Peko Pekoyama, who calls herself his tool, does it before him. She tries to frame Hiyoko Saionji, but is found guilty in the end. Upon being found out, she tries to convince the others that she is the serial killer Sparkling Justice, but her trick fails. During her execution, she accidentally cuts Fuyuhiko's eye, nearly killing him. I liked the chapter and the events before the murder, but everything after that was just horrible. I liked Mahiru, but never got around to spending time with her before she died, so I was just sad I knew so little about her. Peko, on the other hand, was my favorite character from the start, so I spent time with her and got to know her a lot better. I was so disappointed when her entire character arc all spiraled into this dumb tool twist. It made her seem like a boring sidekick to Fuyuhiko when she had so much potential to be an amazing character on her own. But her death made a big impact on Fuyuhiko's further development and he became a lot more likable after it. The post-trial was just depressing.<br/>It was a good chapter with a horrible murder and reveal. Her execution was badass, but it was still my favorite character who died. </p><p>At the start of the third chapter, the Despair Disease spreads across the island and infects Nagito, Akane and Ibuki. The symptoms include gaining a personality trait you normally would never want and high fever. Akane, for example, gets extremely whiny and depressed. The Ultimate Nurse Mikan Tsumiki tends to treating them, but she gets infected as well and remembers she was a Remnant of Despair with an obsession towards Junko. To please her beloved, she murders Ibuki, who obediently follows every request due to her disease. While committing this murder, Hiyoko walks in on her and Mikan kills her too. During the trial, she has one of the infamous Chapter 3 Trial Mental Breakdowns and repeatedly begs for forgiveness. After the trial ends, she reveals her infatuation for Junko. I think we can all agree that her execution was definitely the most confusing and weird one all across the three main games. I was left in annoyance after this chapter. Ibuki is a character who is loved by almost everybody, but she was too loud and bubbly in my eyes which made her annoying to me. I wasn't surprised when she died because I had a feeling someone would take advantage of her weakened state and kill her. I was actually more sad about Hiyoko's death. She was mean and bitchy, but tried to become a better person after Mahiru died. Nobody really appreciates that (neither the fandom nor the cast) and she died before getting the chance to redeem herself. It's a widely known fact that the second victim of this case was originally supposed to be Fuyuhiko and the idea was scrapped and replaced very spontaneously. Keeping that in mind, it really seems that way. The two-victim-twist was maybe even more surprising to me than in the first game since I didn't really think the developers would pull that off again. The breakdown in the trial also wasn't nearly as good as in the first game, but I had a feeling that Mikan was gonna freak and kill from the start, so I wasn't surprised. I didn't like her before and I didn't like her afterwards.</p><p>Immediately after the third trial, Akane angers Monokuma and he aims a bazooka at her. Nekomaru jumps in front of her, though, and takes the blow. This kills him, but since Monokuma didn't mean to kill him, he's required to bring him back. He does this by creating a robot version of Nekomaru. The rest of the cast reacts understandably confused at first. Then, a new island becomes accessible to the students which represents a theme park. They all take a ride on a roller coaster and are drugged into unconsciousness. They wake up in the so-called Funhouse. It's divided into the Grape House and the Strawberry House, the two are connected by an elevator. The next motive is introduced there: Monokuma will only give the students food once a murder occurs. There's also the Final Dead Room, which reveals the Ultimate Weapon when you clear it. Gundham clears it first and finds out that Grape House and Strawberry House are the same building. With this in mind, he murders Nekomaru by making him fall from a large height. The trial is mostly just figuring out the structure of the building and less actually talking about the culprit. That was really boring to me and wondering how many sides an octagon has certainly wasn't Hajime's brightest moment. The post-trial wasn't that emotional either, which was probably just because I didn't care about Gundham that much up until then. His execution did make me sad, but it was nowhere as emotional as Chapter 1 and 2. The saddest part about this was the victim. He was just reborn just to be immediately killed off again. Nekomaru is one of my favorite characters from the game, if not actually my second favorite after Peko. I felt so sorry for him, but Gundham kinda did sacrifice him to save all the others, so his death wasn't in vain.</p><p>The fifth chapter immediately starts off pretty intensely when Nagito disappears and tells everyone he's planted bombs somewhere over the island. They all search for it while simultaneously trying to figure out who the traitor is. It's as chaotic as it can get and suddenly there's a fire. As soon as it's extinguished, the group finds Nagito's completely tortured corpse. Just like everyone else, I didn't have any clue who it could've been when the trial started. It's pretty obvious that he planned it himself very quickly, but the decision in the end is left to his Ultimate level Luck. Since it's also revealed that Chiaki is the traitor, whom Nagito was desperately trying to find and eliminate, they all rely on his luck and vote for her, which turns out to be right. Monomi, who was also a traitor, gets executed alongside her. I loved the chapter before the murder itself because it was just full of action. I also got to love a few of the still surviving characters that I didn't like that much before. The victim was pretty expected, so I wasn't sad. Then again, Nagito wasn't particularly my favorite character either, so that was just a neutral viewpoint. The only thing that shocked me was how brutal he'd been murdered. I really thought it might've been someone else who did it at first, but thinking back to it, that was stupid. He was the only one insane enough for that. I expressed my opinion on Chiaki earlier and it's pretty obvious that I don't like her, but I genuinely didn't want her to die. She didn't mean to kill him and it could've been anyone else, so she was just unlucky. Her death was unfair as hell, but when it happened, I really wasn't sad either since I found myself hoping she'd die multiple times during the game. This awesome chapter ended in a disappointing way. I liked the point in the trial where everyone was just stuck and thought they could never find it out, and there would've been a good chance to create a creative alternate ending similar to DR1. </p><p>This game actually has a sixth chapter, but there are no more victims or culprits. Instead, the entire world starts to glitch more and more until it all gets so bad the characters end up in Hope's Peak all of a sudden. We spend some time searching the school for clues about Hope's Peak's past and the remnants of despair. We also meet another AI of Chihiro Fujisaki. By now, it's pretty obvious the entire game has been a simulation, and he is the programmer. Then there's a final trial which exists just to let the students choose whether they want to graduate or repeat. At first, the obvious answer is to graduate, but the cast then finds out about their past and suddenly it doesn't seem like the best option anymore. A huge version of Junko pops up and rambles about despair as we're used to. Then three survivors from the first game, Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya show up and talk about hope instead. After a while of evaluating, graduating seems to be the best thing to do anyways. I love twists like that, so that's a big plus for this chapter and trial. I also liked how they didn't bother to create a new mastermind and instead decided to stick with the old one. Did you know the creators played with the thought of making Makoto the second game's mastermind? I would've loved to see that, but it probably would've been kinda disappointing to me at the same time. The reveal was satisfying enough, but the ending of this game is definitely not the best part of it. A lot of people call it their favorite ending because all the dead characters actually survived since it was just a simulation. For me, that was just a minor aspect, honestly. The reason for that is probably that we don't get to see them all again before the game ends with the survivors escaping together with the DR1 trio. So overall, I don't like this ending too much. One thing that I adored about it though was the Remnants of Despair thing. It was one of the most disturbing moments of Danganronpa history when that came out. I was genuinely uncomfortable when I got to that part and because that's probably what the game was trying to do, it still sticks to me. I didn't watch the DR3 anime yet, but I plan to so I can find out more about the remnants. Maybe it'll change my mind about the ending.</p><p>Aside from little flaws like the ending and most of the trials (especially the trials 2 and 4 just tossed the actual murder aside and just focused on the motive or the structure of a building. I get that they were important hints, but it just wasn't entertaining to me), this game is amazing and I enjoyed playing it thoroughly. As I said many times, it's my favorite out of the three. I think the ending of the first game seemed pretty complete on its own, but it really managed to find a good point to connect to it. Usually, I'm a person who prefers the originals over the sequels, but this is an exception. The cast somehow managed to outdo the first game's characters and the dynamic between them is better as well. The murder cases were planned better and mostly, I really had no idea who the culprit was until later in the trial. Another aspect I enjoyed was the two times that Monokuma actually saved students instead of letting them die. His extra rules didn't show much in the first game, so I really liked this. It also played with a few things I really enjoy in video games, for example a game inside the game, pregame relationships etc. I loved how the second game referenced the first one so much and didn't try to exist on its own. After playing this masterpiece, I had high hopes for Danganronpa V3 and was looking forward to playing more.</p><p>Thank you once again for reading! It's been a long time since I played this game, so forgive me if I got a few details wrong or left something out, please. I'd love to hear some of your opinions on the game as well. If I don't get any other requests, I'll start working on V3 as soon as possible.<br/>Have a nice day!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hifumi Yamada and why everybody hates him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hear me ramble about Hifumi. I think it's unfair how badly the fandom treats him when he never had any ill intentions, so I did my research and dug deeper into his character. Here's an essay on why he's a badly written character. <br/>Please remember that this is my opinion. I'd like you to read this chapter no matter how you feel about him. Tell me what your opinion on him is!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on fire! I usually don't write this quickly, but I had nothing to do today and spent all day writing this. I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the last chapter, I wrote something about getting started on my review on V3. Before that, though, I wanted to write something else since it's something I tend to get pretty salty about. On the first chapter of this book, I got a comment from Parkourse asking about my opinion on Hifumi. I already expressed it shortly in the DR1 review chapter, but it feels like that wasn't enough. So I did some research, looked through his FTEs and his beta designs. Using this newly-found knowledge, I'm gonna write an essay about how badly Hifumi was written and how unfairly he's treated in the fandom. Here I go!</p><p>First of all, let me summarize his FTEs. A lot of people, and I mean a lot of them, jump to conclusions about a character and just decide to hate them without looking deeper into them. I never hated Hifumi, so I never did look at his FTEs up until now. I was expecting to understand him better, but unfortunately, it was a little disappointing. I'll tell you what happened so you don't have to look it up.<br/>The first time you spend time with Hifumi, he explains the basics of fanfiction to you. Actually, the only thing he tells us is that an organized fanfic creator group is called a circle. He also mentions how he takes the phrase “geek” as a compliment because you have to be a geek of some sort to be really good at what you do. I really liked that, to be honest.<br/>The second time you talk to him, he tells you about how he got his school to let him make a fanfic club. His work is all based on an anime called Demon Angel * Pretty Pudgy Princess (I can't type stars on my laptop keyboard sorry). The fanfiction he wrote wasn't cutesy like it seems, he took a “total meta sci-fi approach”. This was apparently his first work. He got the school to let him found this club after he gave them some of his “profits”. I don't know how I'm supposed to interpret this since he doesn't give any more hints. Well, no matter how, he made this club and that was when he let the world see his fanfiction. He's also currently planning to write more fanfic for other anime or manga than just this one. It seems to really annoy him when people act interested in fanfiction although they have no idea what it even means.<br/>His entire third FTE is a love letter to Diet Coke. He's so addicted to it that he starts to hallucinate about Princess Piggles (the protagonist of this certain anime) when he doesn't get it.<br/>In his fourth one, we get to learn a little more about his backstory. He was a normal, weird loner in school who liked to draw. He had no friends, but one popular girl still tried to warm up to him. He wanted none of it and would instead scream at her and make her cry just for fun. Seems like he has sadistic tendencies. Anyways, one day, he watched an episode of Demon Angel * Pretty Pudgy Princess and the princess appeared in his dreams. He fell in love with her and bought all of her merchandise. Then he started to draw her in order to indulge in his fantasies and when he posted them online, they were really successful. The FTE ends on a very perverted note. At first, I liked this conversation since it was mildly comprehensible at first, but it all went downhill with that. A wonderful example of how dirty the writers did him.<br/>Like everyone else, he asks you to come to his room when you approach him a fifth time. There, he confesses his dream to Makoto. He wants to create a franchise of his own instead of just writing fanfiction. He'll keep creating it anyways because it's his life's work, but what he really wants to do is create something original with Makoto as his assistant. He even started plotting it already, and it seems really similar to a Japanese folktale called Momotaro. And thus, your friendship with Hifumi is maxed out. You gain two skills from him, one after the first and one after the last FTE.</p><p>So that's his backstory. He was a weird, creepy loner who was rude to people who tried to be nice to him. Then his heart got opened by a certain anime and he started creating fanfiction for it. His work was successful and earned him an Ultimate title, but he dreams of creating something of his own. If we put aside what he used to be like before, it seems a lot more relatable, right? If you see a work of fiction you like, but you're not satisfied with some parts of it, you make your own theories, draw your own art and write your own fanfiction. Look at me! I love Danganronpa, so here I am writing fanfic. We're all not so different from Hifumi without even realizing it. Of course, there's the content of his fanfiction, which is much more suggestive than what the average Danganronpa fan creates. I won't be going into details about the exceptions (check out my shintojo fic wink wink). But still, even if what he draws and writes may be sexual, I see no reason to hate him just for that. I actually think he's pretty likable if you just look at his backstory and crop out the rest.</p><p>His personality is another thing, though, so let me talk about that next. He makes a lot of video game references, for example<br/>&gt;HIFUMI gets up and seems to want to join the party.<br/>&gt;Allow HIFUMI to join you?<br/>There is a certain character in Danganronpa 2 who does the exact same thing. When she does it, it's adorable and her nerdiness is a good thing. Why isn't it as appreciated when Hifumi does it? If you ask me, Chiaki has the bonus of being a cute girl. I'll be going over his design later, but you already get where I'm going at.<br/>Another thing rarely he does is use slang. This is what he says when you give him an item he likes:<br/>“This swag is for me? Epic win! Oh, that's internet slang. Sorry, sometimes I forgot not everyone's as streets ahead as I am.”<br/>I think we can agree this is not the best part of his character. It also shows that he's very confident and kinda egotistical. When it comes to his fanfiction, he's right since his work is so successful. Egotistical characters are nothing unoriginal, we get quite a few of them across the series. They all have the right to be, but so does he. And yet he's not nearly as beloved as they are.<br/>Yes, he's pretty perverted too. But let's be honest, there's one of those characters in every game. And if you ask me, he's the most harmless out of them all. Teruteru openly asks other characters for sex, which he doesn't since he's only interested in 2D. And compared to Miu, the sexual references he makes are extremely rare. If he was as perverted as the other two, he'd get even more hate. Why?</p><p>You know what I'm trying to say. It all spirals down into his character design. His clothing doesn't play a role here, so I'm not even gonna mention it. Instead, it's his overweight figure. He weighs 342 pounds (155 kilograms), which is unarguably unhealthy. His face is drawn in a pretty weird artstyle too, so he's not attractive in the facial region either. In total, he's ugly, dare I say. And that's the entire reason the fandom seems to hate him so much. Even his beta design is overweight, so you can blame this entirely on the character designers. The fandom often talks about body positivity, but still  hates on Hifumi just because of his design. I really don't like his looks either, but that's just ironic. It just goes to show how important a character's design can be.  I think the biggest mistake the fandom's making when it comes to Hifumi is not even bothering to look into him a bit deeper. The reason is his design again. Had he been given a more attractive, skinny look, I'm sure people would appreciate him more. Teruteru, the pervert from the second game, still doesn't have the ideal figure, but it much skinnier than him. He's also more popular. Then we have Miu, who's a busty and attractive girl. She's definitely the most loved out of the three. Many fans are body shaming without even realizing it. I understand how Hifumi may not be a likable character to many people, but they should at least bother to try understanding him better. My philosophy when I find a character I dislike is to watch their FTEs and read about their backstory before judging them. I'm always trying to pick out the good parts about every single character, and a lot of actions make more sense when you know about their reasoning. Of course, there are some characters you just can't like no matter what, and nobody can blame you for that. There's several of those characters for me. But I really think you should try to find some good points about that character. Unfortunately, in this case, it's almost hard to do that. Hifumi is a badly written character, that's it. With all the effort they put into characters like Byakuya and Kyoko, it just feels like the writers got tired of writing good backstories and gave him a shitty one. If he had a more approachable vibe, he could've been a great comic relief character. But then again, he had so little potential you can't call it wasted.</p><p>Let me write a conclusion: I really wish I could like Hifumi more, but the game's not making it easy for me. There are definitely a few good points about him and I understand him a lot better after watching his free time events. In the end, he's killed off without ever getting interesting in the game. I still don't know how to feel about his death. Some people forget that he was emotionally manipulated by Celestia, but that's just another minor thing I wanted to mention. From the start of the game, I doubted that he was going to survive. I can't really say that I wanted him to survive either. He wouldn't have made a good survivor. So all in all, Hifumi is a completely forgettable character. He's a placeholder in a cast of mostly well-written Ultimates. He gets so much shit from the fandom that I wish I could like him, but it's almost like the game doesn't want you to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Korekiyo Shinguji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm going to talk about Korekiyo Shinguji, or more specifically, why I love him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi again! I had to take a little break from writing since I'm pretty busy at present and I had a bit of writer's block, but now I'm here. I was originally going to do the requests I got in chronological order, but I wasn't motivated at all to work on writing my opinion on Sonia. Another request I got (even twice) was an analysis on Korekiyo Shinguji. I have a whole lot to say about him, so I'm gonna do that now to get my creative juices flowing again.<br/>As you can see from my username, I'm quite a big fan of Korekiyo, but that wasn't always the case. I'll get back to that later. First of all, I'd like to sum his entire character up for you.<br/>We don't know when exactly it started, but Korekiyo and his older sister had an incestuous relationship with each other until she passed away due to an illness. His sister influenced him a lot and introduced him to the world of anthropology. He intensified his studies on that subject and went on several fieldwork trips, which earned him the title of Ultimate Anthropologist. He has a rather creepy appearance and way of talking, which makes him seem unapproachable at first. He's a philanthropist who loves humanity and sees all its aspects as beautiful. That's probably his sister's influence as well. Kaede also points out that he acts feminine at times.<br/>In chapter 3, after it's revealed that he murdered Angie and Tenko, he takes off his mask to show that he has a split personality. He claims it's his sister's spirit residing inside of him.<br/>When you first approach him in the game, he introduces himself and briefly describes his talent. Him, Kaede and Shuichi only exchange a few sentences, but she already sees him as a creep. His personality is observant, polite and quite unsettling to most of the students. He's a character like any other Chapter 3 killer: a total side character with little screentime unless you decide to spend time with him. During the first chapter, he does absolutely nothing of interest except for backing up Miu's alibi in the trial. He also gives a valuable clue that doesn't appear until in the sixth chapter.<br/>In the second chapter, he's one of many students captured by Gonta for the Insect Meet-And-Greet. When Ryoma is killed, the only clue he gives is the length of the rope used in the ropeway. During the trial, he makes a few good points, such as respecting the culprit's intellect. Kirumi is executed, and in the beginning of Chapter 3, he comments on how beautiful her failed escape was. He sees it as fascinating that she threw away all of her dignity for the slightest chance of getting out alive.<br/>Now in this chapter, it gets interesting. His Ultimate Research Lab is opened and he starts talking about seances. I immediately recognized it as foreshadowing because whenever a student that wasn't important before gets more attention, it means they're gonna die. The same goes for Angie, who forms the Student Council. Korekiyo doesn't join, but instead murders Angie when she walks in on him preparing a murder. During the investigation, he proposes holding a séance to contact her spirit and ask for her killer. From that point on, I knew he wasn't going to survive. In the séance, Tenko is killed, which comes as no surprise. Every hint we got pointed towards him, and he was the most suspicious from the start. I had my hopes when the trial started. I thought he was too suspicious to actually be the murderer. Turns out I was wrong. The entire trial is a bunch of bullshit and the reveal is just disappointing. His murder plan was dumb and he basically got himself killed. His entire “sister” plot also wasn't that unexpected since he mentioned his sister several times before, but it was even more disappointing when it actually came out. In his execution, he gets one of, if not the most painful death in Danganronpa history. First, he's tied up in a position that creates a burning pain overtime. He's also spun around, which only adds up to the pain and makes him dizzy. The rope is cut and he falls into a pot full of hot water. He slowly gets boiled alive. When you get boiled alive, you die because your organs get cooked one by one due to the heat, so you die painfully on the inside. Also, if the heat of the water is increased while your inside, it takes even longer to die and the torture lasts longer. He finally dies and reunites with his sister as a ghost, but her and Monokuma sprinkle salt on him and exorcise him. I'm sorry if this is biased, but I think he has the worst fate out of every character. His execution confirms there is an afterlife in this universe, and he's the only one who gets that afterlife taken away.<br/>After that, he's only briefly mentioned when the survivors talk about the people they've lost.</p><p>I think we can all agree that his backstory is horrible however you look at it. We get to learn very little about his sister and their relationship, but a lot of Korekiyo lovers made theories about it.<br/>The most popular one is that he was abused by his sister. From her tulpa's way of talking, it seems very likely. She's harsh to both the others and Korekiyo himself when she calms him down, but she still refers to him as “sweet Korekiyo”. This made people believe she was encircling him with sweet talk while still being abusive and rude. He talks about a loving connection after the trial, but that's quite possibly just what she forced him to believe. Keep in mind that she is the older sibling and has a lot of influence on him. I'm not the only one who thinks this headcanon definitely makes sense. Most Danganronpa fans actually agree and Sister is treated as an abusive bitch, dare I say, in the fandom. It always makes me kinda happy to see that people acknowledge the fact that the relationship wasn't Korekiyo's fault. If you transfer it to reality, it adds up as well. Luckily, it happens rarely, but when it does, sibling incest in reality is mostly abusively inflicted by the older sibling. Overall, this theory is very valid and I'm glad so many people agree. It shows that they're actually willing to look into his character deeper before dismissing him as the incest man.</p><p>I'm writing a lot of my works in close collaboration with a friend of mine. They give me their headcanons and I transform them into a fanfic. This work is an exception since we can't agree on every opinion. Still, I wanted to talk about their headcanon because I think it makes a lot of sense. To begin, they assumed that at first, they were just close siblings. Their parents didn't have much time for either of them, so they just had each other. The relationship was a wholesome sibling love that wasn't wrong in any way. During that time, she probably introduced him to anthropology. At some point in time, though, Sister fell in love with Korekiyo and confessed to him. He did love her, but just as a big sister. Because he wanted her to be happy (especially because she didn't have long to live), he lied about feeling the same. For a long period of time, he tried to force himself to fall in love with his sister just for her happiness, which drove him to insanity. When she passed away, he continued to convince himself of it. This also caused him to develop this tulpa. It turned into a delusion that he loved her, and he went as far as killing multiple people for her. When he is executed, she exorcises him as a way of punishing him for it. In the official V3 artbook, it says that she didn't approve of him going that far and this was her way of telling him. So basically, the entire relationship was based upon mildly dubious consent (which means not consenting to your partner's actions, but not saying anything). I think it makes sense if you look into what he says about his sister and it matches with her actions as well. But at the same time, it's a little far-fetched and it defends Sister a little. That doesn't mean it's a bad thing, it actually shows they put a lot of thought into it. In conclusion, I think this headcanon makes several good points. A lot of the fan theories are so good that I can't really stick to one, and this is one of my favorites.</p><p>I know exactly one person who supports the next headcanon, but there's probably more people. The assumption is that Korekiyo and his sister were genuinely in love with each other and every part of their relationship was consensual. To be fair, all of the evidence from the game points to that. Korekiyo openly confesses to loving her after the trial, Sister calms him down and defends him when he's found out, and so on. She exorcised him because she was somehow brainwashed by Monokuma. (That doesn't really make sense to me but let's leave that aside.) If we just stopped thinking there and didn't look into it any further, this is the conclusion we'd all reach. As horrible as it still is, it's the nicest one out of the three. Every form of incest is wrong, but this is better than non-con. Still, I don't think his backstory really stops there. Maybe it's just because I love him and I wanted to look for a deeper reasoning behind this relationship.</p><p>Now there's also the entire pregame thing, of course, but I'll leave that aside. I think we can all agree that Tsumugi has an incest fetish and wrote his character horribly.</p><p>So as we can see, most of the fan theories are actually trying not to hate Korekiyo by pushing the blame onto his sister. I think that's good, since his backstory makes him really unlikable. There are several people who stick with the abuse headcanon, but don't like him either way. That's understandable because his personality isn't too appealing either. If you're one of those people, thank you for making an effort to understand him.</p><p>One more aspect of him is his character design, but even most people who hate him admit it's beautiful. His sister was the one who designed and created it for him, and she was probably the reason he grew his hair so long too. The lipstick underneath his mask resembles her too, so I believe that his entire design is a memento of her. That can be combined with the headcanons from earlier.</p><p>So why do I like him so much? The reason is kinda stupid, but hear me out. From the start of the game, he was one of those characters I liked, but not much enough to spend time with them. He had such a minor role that I didn't notice much of him. Then in Chapter 2, the Love Hotel opened and guess whose event I got first. This is really weird to write, please don't kinkshame me, I have a thing for ropes. I liked his Love Hotel scene, and that was the reason I started to research. I admit that he was just a sexy anime boy to me at first, but his FTEs made me love him as a character. I always liked the creepy, kinda feminine guys in games like that (Morishige from Corpse Party, Kai from Your Turn To Die), but Korekiyo's my favorite out of the bunch. He talks about humanity as if he was an alien or something. He also tends to monologue when other people are with him. I can really relate to his observant nature. He seems like the type to talk more when there's less people, and I'm honestly the same. The more I got to know about him, the more likable he became. I got to love him so much that Chapter 3 didn't even change that. I was so disappointed that he had such a  horrible reveal and such a dumb plan. I hated admitting it, but he deserved that. It wasn't unexpected either, he didn't get enough screentime to have survivor potential. I was so disappointed in the entire game that I had to stop playing for a week. I wasn't sad, just extremely disappointed.</p><p>I see a lot of people wishing he survived. Strangely enough, many of them don't even like him that much. It's because of that extra rule that Monokuma added. Only the first killer would get executed. Since we find out pretty quickly that Kiyo was the second murderer, there was a point in the trial in which I really hoped he wouldn't die. It would've been so interesting to see that rule take place with two different killers. (sorry this is unrelated but can I just point out how fucking pointless the scrum debate in ch 3 was??? who in their right mind would vote before the actual blackened is revealed?) Assuming the writers liked Korekiyo enough to pull that off, the blame for Angie's murder would fall upon someone else. That would either be Miu, Gonta or Tenko herself (since we can't have any of the important characters die in Chapter 3). Let's say it's Tenko herself. That would mean she killed Angie (possibly out of jealousy). Korekiyo killed her off in the séance, but he doesn't get executed for it. The trial ends with nobody else dying, but now everyone knows Korekiyo killed someone. Of course, they ask about his motives and he reveals his incest serial murderer past anyways. Now the situation would be the following: the group has a psychopath in it and everyone (except for Gonta probably) hates him. It would be so nice to see the interactions, it would play around with the forgiveness motif and there could've been so many nice twists. Especially the tension between him and Himiko had a lot of potential. One of my favorite ideas is an attempted murder by the hands of Maki. This friendship slowly starts to build up again and in the end, he's a worthy survivor.<br/>Wouldn't that have been nice? No matter if you like him or not, you gotta admit he would've made a good survivor in that perspective. It kinda reminds me of Toko or Genocider Sho. I already mentioned how unrealistic it was to me that everyone was just fine with a serial killer in their group. V3 could've taken that trope for another spin and maybe done it better. The writers had the chance to make a really interesting twist out of him and they just threw it away. I think it's a shame, not only because he's my favorite. I also get the impression he would've been a way more likable character if he had the chance to redeem himself. All Danganronpa games have some things in common, like the buff people die in Chapter 4, at least one important character dies in Chapter 1 and of course, there are two victims and one culprit in Chapter 3. They kept that tradition up, and while I do think it's normally a good thing, a small alteration would've given it a lot of new potential and that would've been awesome.<br/>I would've loved this twist so much I considered writing a fanfiction on it at multiple occasions. There's so many things that could've happened and I'm just sad he ended up dying off so pathetically in canon.</p><p>Korekiyo is a character full of bad writing choices. Either that or his generally unsettling personality leads many people to hating him, which I honestly can't blame them for. I think he's a very unlikable character. Nonetheless, I personally love him with all my heart. It depends on what type of character you like, I guess. I can only encourage you to look at his FTEs if you haven't done so already, he actually comes off as really nice.</p><p>Sorry again for the break! I'll try updating this more, I have a lot of things I wanna say.<br/>Have a nice day!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It's Okay To Like A Character</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One of my least favorite things in the Danganronpa fandom is that you get easily shamed for liking problematic characters.<br/>Here's an essay on why I don't think that's okay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wow, I can already feel the amount of hate I'm going to get over this.<br/>Still, I want to point it out. Bear with me, please.</p><p>On pretty much every social media where there are Danganronpa fans, there are the people that write “if you like (character), kindly get off my page” into their bios and I just don't think that's fully okay. I think there is absolutely no problem in liking a certain character. It's a fictional person and there's nothing bad about liking them.<br/>Actually, let me narrow down the list of characters people will ask you to get off their page for liking. There's only two of them. The first (and only Korekiyo fans will say this) is Korekiyo's unnamed sister. The second is Haiji Towa, whom the entire fandom collectively hates.<br/>Both characters have such a little fanbase that people get away with shaming them. If you said something like that about a more popular character like Ishimaru (just an example, don't read too much into this), you'd receive a lot of backlash. It's totally okay to hate a character too! But do you really have to tell their fans to fuck off just for liking them?<br/>Any characters has the layers of design, personality and role in the story. You can like a character for just their role in the story while hating their personality. The other way around works too. What I'm trying to say is you don't have to adore every part of a character in order to like them overall.<br/>Both of these hated characters do or say very problematic things. Korekiyo's sister is said to have sexually abused her younger brother and manipulated him into a relationship. She even made him kill for her. Haiji is a confirmed pedophile. Please believe me when I say none of that is okay in the slightest. Both of those topics are extremely serious and I'm not trying to make it seem harmless. I don't support these characters' actions at all.<br/>But as I said before, you can like a character without supporting certain parts of their development. You can see what I'm getting at.</p><p>You can like or even love a character without sharing their political opinions!</p><p>Another aspect I'd like to cover is kinning. I don't know a singular person who kins either of those, but let's imagine there were a few people who did it.<br/>Kinning a character means acting like them in real life. This pertains their personality. Not their actions. Just because you're a Toko kinnie doesn't mean you have a split personality and have brutally slaughtered multiple people. Just because you're a Junko kinnie doesn't mean you've plunged the world into despair, caused wars, murders, suicides and so on. (Besides, she abused her sibling too and is a homophobe. Remember that? I think in summary, it's fair to say her actions are irredeemable and horrible. Abuse and pedophilia is bad, but all the things she's done are even worse.) So if you were to be a Haiji kinnie, would it mean you were automatically attracted to minors? And if you were a Sister kinnie, would it mean you sexually abused your brother? No, I doubt that. Personality is something else. Kinning those characters would make you rude and mean. That's unpleasant to others, but there are many rude people in the Danganronpa lineup (and other fandoms, of course) whom many people kin. That's the smaller issue here.<br/>I don't think liking, loving or kinning any character is something you should receive hate for. They are fictional characters and I feel like some people tend to forget that. However, kinnies are real people and you might end up offending them really badly when you tell them to get off their page for liking that one fictional boy or girl.<br/>So in conclusion, there's nothing wrong with liking a character. It doesn't mean you support their actions and it doesn't mean you support the people who do the things they do in real life. You can kin whoever you want. If someone attacks you for it, you're not the one at fault.</p><p>I feel like the only way to end off this is to just blurt it out.<br/>I like Korekiyo's sister! She's such an interesting character and there's so much to read into when you look at her. Actors always say it's the most fun to play the bad guy. As a writer, she's one of my favorite characters to write. She's the go-to character when I want to write a bitchy and abusive whore. It feels like there's always something bad I can make her do.<br/>I like Haiji Towa too! He has a gorgeous design and I'll die mad that people just overlook that. His personality isn't that bad either. He may be an asshole, but it's a refreshment in a game full of childish, energetic and sweet characters.<br/>Both of them have done terrible things that aren't acceptable in any way or form. Incest and pedophilia are both matters I will never support. If these were real people, I would look down on them. But they're not. They're entirely fictional. Keep that in mind.</p><p>There is an inevitable wave of hate coming my way, but I'm going to stand with this opinion. If you disagree with me, that's cool. I understand your point of view. I hope at least some people are on the same page as me.</p><p>Have a nice day!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requests are always open. I'm open for writing anything, maybe even a short oneshot if you'd like. Just let me know if there's anything you want me to write.<br/>Have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>